


BISQ 108 word ficlets

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 108 word ficlet, Believe in Swan Queen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compliation of my 108 word ficlet from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emma's nap time

“Hey, Regina, can I lie down on your couch for few seconds before I start my shift at the station?” Emma asked as she walked in the mayor’s office and casually plopping down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

“You mean a nap” Regina pointed out.

“No, just a few seconds”

“That means a nap”

“No” Emma snorted.

“You just wanted to take a nap” Regina repeated.

“Okay, if you insist,” Emma smirked at her and Regina rolled her eyes, “don’t get mad about it,” Emma said, now lying on the couch with her eyes closed.

“Smooth, dear” then a blanket was draped on her afterwards.


	2. Baby Neal's first word

Snow almost cried when baby Neal spoke his first word, though she doesn’t know what it was until she told the story while they were having their Friday dinner.

“It’s not _mama_ or _dada._ It was _biba,_ whatever that was” Snow said.

“It could be anything, he’s a baby,” Regina replied, “Ask Emma, she’s with baby Neal a lot, she could be telling him stories over and over again”

“Uh… I have no Idea” Emma quickly downed her glass of water before continuing her meal, her eyes looking everywhere but them.

“Sounds a lot like ‘ _Gina_ in baby language” Henry piped in and Emma choked on her chicken.


	3. The perfect night

“God, I’ m so sorry,” Regina covered her face with her hands in embarrassment while sitting on the hood of her car. This was supposed to be the greatest date she ever came up with but it just ended horribly as always. She couldn’t even face the blonde who was beside her, also sitting on the hood of her Benz.

“This was supposed to be a great night after your shitty day of receiving angry calls and rescuing random animals,” she finally faced the blonde, a sad smile on her lips, “I’m sorry I just ruined your night”

“Regina, you’re here,” Emma held her hand, “It’s already perfect”


	4. The forbidden fruit

Emma gave a positive answer when Regina asked if the apple pie she baked was okay. She continued to devour the slice she was given and Regina shook her head in amusement.  
  
“Hey, do you want me to taste test your other baked goods… or any goods for that matter?” Emma asked after swallowing the last bite of her pie.  
  
“This is the only pie I baked, what are you talking about?” Regina gave Emma a confused look and the blonde woman chuckled.  
  
“You know, about that poisoned turnover… when you’re in your vault…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You wanted me to taste something… forbidden, Jefferson told me everything about it”


	5. Reverse psychology

“I sort of need to convince my parents that I’m not… gay,” she sheepishly scratched the back of her neck and looked away.

“Oh,” Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her a smirk appearing on her lips, “and you decided to come here because?”

“I need you to pretend that you have a teeny tiny, super microscopic crush on me. I need them to see that even if a gorgeous woman likes me I’m not a slightest bit interested.”

The smirk never came of the brunette’s lips. She walked closer to the blonde their lips a breath away.

“Are you sure you’re not the _slightest_ bit interested?”


End file.
